Milestones
by Infatuated Demon
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive at age twenty-two starts to plan for his future and attend college the following year. He currently works at a book store with his charismatic coworker, Sebastian Michaelis. "Sometimes the sadistic nature in just one facial expression suggested full-blown sadism and satanic worship."
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction:** Ciel Phantomhive at age twenty-two starts to plan for his future and attend college the following year. He currently works at a book store with his charismatic coworker, Sebastian Michaelis. In the midsts of his worries, his 'friend' run into 'ill fortune'.

**Rated: **M for language, adult situations (moderate), and use of drugs/alcohol. There are triggering scenes without a second warning.

**Genres:** Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and Friendship(s).

* * *

**A/N:** I am writing this story to test-out how Ciel in modern life. How life as an adult in this modern era would effect him. New unpleasant situations dealing with jobs, careers, sex, drugs, drinking, etc, etc.

Sadly, this is Americanized. I'm not familiar with most of the cultural differences, but I'll try my best to keep it low key. If there is a LARGE issue, please notify me.

This **CURRENT **version is published to get some feed back before I work on it again. There won't be other chapters until I feel I have decent enough abilities. If you've read any of my other fan fictions, is there some improvement? If so, in what areas? I'm already aware of the types of flaws I have in writing, but what is most alarming that causes disinterest? Do you like that I'm attempting past tense now? Do you like this idea? Answering any of these questions would help me a lot. I do need advice with how to add more detail into my writing too. I only expect that I'll be getting reviews which contain **_constructive criticism_**. I don't expect anything to be sugarcoated, but I **deserve** respect. I hope I'll be able to have the skills to publish more of this fan fiction in about one to two years. I should have the time to take some classes.

* * *

Since junior high Ciel had taken fencing. He rather enjoyed it at first. It filled him with adrenaline and power rather arrogantly. It made him feel better about himself, not that he had insecurities, but it cured some of his self pity. However, in high school Alois Trancy had come into the picture. He was childish and would go around prancing around like a rabbit or deer. The instructor often had to stop the class and calm the cheerful blonde boy down. Then he would pout and rock on his heels. During or after the class he liked to tease and make Ciel feel uncomfortable. Ciel tried his best to ignore him, but he dismissed the importance of Alois all too soon.

Now Ciel asked himself whether fencing was ever a good decision. He concluded that his life would be better without it. Elizabeth had came to watch Ciel fence. And what do you know? The fucking Trancy brat opened his big mouth and talked to her pleasantly when he waited his turn. Ciel knew Elizabeth had always been very pretty, but Alois was surely more obsessed with his appearance than her. His face had a horrid expression on flirtation. His blue, pretty eyes, and his smile too kind.

Soon after Alois and Elizabeth began dating in Junior year. No matter how hard Ciel wished for it to stop, it never did. Three years later they moved in together. Even when Alois had dropped fencing in Senior year.

_Today is their anniversary_, Ciel dreaded. His visible dark blue eye looked down at his mobile phone. There weren't anymore customers for the day anyway. Excited, Elizabeth had sent at least twenty texts to remind him. To himself, he expressed his disgust quietly. Another message just come through with an address to a restaurant along with Elizabeth's plea.

_I'll see you there at six! Please come!_

"Hey, Ciel," no other than Sebastian said. He leaned over the counter to casually invade Ciel's personal space. It was to partially make him uncomfortable and partially because he was lazy. As if taking orders for people's coffee was exhausting. "Get off your phone," he spat.

"Why should I?" Ciel barked back immediately and raised his look at Sebastian and the surroundings of the bookstore. It was tidy and had a generally 'warm' atmosphere, even with the purpose of profit. The book cases were made of dark wood and tables in the middle of the store featured best known and popular new books. And the caffe where Sebastian worked was to the left of the store. "You're not even where you're supposed to be."

Sebastian's lips curled into a sadistic smirk as it always did. It was almost like his trade mark. Sometimes the sadistic nature in just one facial expression suggested full-blown sadism and satanic worship. "There are hardly anymore customers today. It's five."

Ciel rolled his eye like a teen being pestered by their controlling parent. "Don't bother me then with your contradictions."

"Relax," Sebastian sighed. "I wanted to see if you'd like to catch up," he said cooly.

They had worked together in the summer months, Sebastian for an unknown reason to Ciel disappeared for a few weeks. He had only returned three days ago. It made Ciel surprisingly sad. There was often small arguments or banter and even the thought of friendship had struck him. Sebastian was the only recent person he could talk to without truly pissing him off.

Almost every day they had sat on the bench outside the bookstore and ate lunch together. It would be best so that they wouldn't get in the customer's way. The customers took their seats in front of a tall coffee table in front of the windows or sat down at the regular height chairs towards the middle.

Sebastian talked most, knowing Ciel was somewhat uncomfortable. It wasn't hard for him to tell that Ciel was a hermit. He talked about the customers during the day and how rude some of them were. This fucking lady in pink on her cellphone or perhaps 14 year old adolescents screwing around while he took their orders may have bothered him most. It humored Ciel to see him upset. He hadn't expected Sebastian to be rather a grumpy person. He appeared to be a very charming and charismatic person. Ciel didn't tease him about it verbally too often, but smirked a small smirk. Of course Ciel had his own share of annoying customers, but it didn't seem to be as apparent.

After Sebastian's complaining, he asked Ciel how he was doing. Ciel would shrug, but eventually as he had continued to learn more about Sebastian, he'd have little answers here and there. He'd usually say something rather neutral, but would also explain what was 'new' with himself or why.

When their lunch break was over, they'd return to their jobs and wait to talk the next day, not including their brief goodbyes after work.

Ciel didn't know what car Sebastian drove, because he had always parked at the other side. He hoped Sebastian wouldn't see what he drove either. It was a rinky-dink old silver car that once belonged to his Aunt. However, it was in okay condition without scratches or dents. He'd would just have to wait to buy a car of his own.

The next day he'd look forward to see Sebastian and Sebastian would always be there first. He had ignored him for those three days when he returned, until Sebastian had approached him now.

"Yes, fine," Ciel hesitated. He glanced away from Sebastian's smug face and stare, feeling an awkward tense. "Just say that I was sick if the manger comes back, I need to leave."

"Ciel," Sebastian nonchalantly spoke as he walked close to the automatically opened doors. He didn't seem impatient like Ciel had thought he may. He _wanted _him to be impatient to apologize for leaving suddenly.

Ciel grabbed his navy blue messenger bag, not showing acknowledgment to Sebastian's call. But, expectantly he met at his side. Figuring Sebastian didn't deserve to see an expression upon his face, he looked up at him emotionlessly. His blue eye looked for traces of disappointment in Sebastian's face, but Sebastian didn't seem to respond accordingly. However, he didn't laugh or smile cheekily. He didn't compose himself seriously either. "Are you bothered I didn't tell you I'd leave?" He asked as they walked out together.

"I was visiting some old friends from high school," he then stated.

Ciel scoffs. "Oh, I see."

"Anyway," Sebastian sighed. "I was thinking of asking for a higher pay."

"How are you going to do that?"

"You'll see. I doubt it would be possible you'll be able to get a raise," Sebastian snorted. "Considering you on your phone and all," he smirked mocked him.

"It was important!" Ciel retorted. "I could get a raise just as easy as you could."

"Then let's see that happen," Sebastian waved as a goodbye and headed towards the other side of the parking lot.

_"Asshole."  
_

**x**

Elizabeth wore a light green dress with a ribbon around her waist and floral lace at the bottom. She didn't allow her dresses to be too tight or too short. Neither did she allow dresses low cut for modest self-loving respect. Though her dress was elegant, it wasn't one of her best for the sake of dinning. She brushed back her bouncy blonde hair in pigtails (equally as elegant) as she stared hungrily at her plate.

Alois didn't bother to wear a suit. It wasn't a high class restaurant, but he equally complimented Elizabeth with presentable clothing.

Both sat in a red booth.

"There he is!" Elizabeth squealed and pointed her cousin out. He wore a blue buttoned up shirt.

Ciel spotted the two, hearing Elizabeth's squeal. He slowly approached table. As he did so Elizabeth scooted by Alois and out of the seat. She embraced him and nearly spun him around. Alois smirked when his face filled with dread.

"I missed you so much!" Elizabeth pouted and pulled her face away from pressing her cheek to his. "You've been working all this time."

"Yeah," Ciel muttered.

When Elizabeth let go of him completely, Alois stood up too and shook Ciel's hand as if signing a treaty just for the night.

"Go ahead and get your plate, Ciel," Elizabeth grinned. "We'll wait for you."

Ciel nodded and soon came back with a small portion of food. He sat down across from Alois and Elizabeth. Elizabeth sunk her fork into her salad and began to eat.

"Well, happy anniversary," Ciel smiled pleasantly to show Elizabeth he cared. She then responded with a grin.

"So," Alois cleared his throat. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. I've been saving money," Ciel replied flatly.

"You could always share the rent with us!" Elizabeth chimed in. Alois' face twisted in disgust.

"No. It isn't necessary. I'm still living with our Aunt," Ciel replied. He stayed polite, even with the thought of sharing an apartment with the two.

"Suit yourself," Elizabeth wiped her mouth. "You know," she trailed off. "I'm worried about Soma."

"Why?" Ciel looked up to her from his plate. Her expression turned glum.

"Soma was listening to some con man for simple minded idiots. He convinced him that he could tell fortunes and stuff like that," Alois unsophisticatedly explained.

"What did he do to persuade him?"

"We're not exactly sure, but he's loosing a lot of money. And Agni hasn't been able to stop him," Alois sighed. He rested his cheek on his hand as he looked down at his plate.

Ciel eye narrowed. "I see."

"Let's not worry about it right now."

"How's Claude and Hannah?" Ciel changed the subject.

"They seem fine. I saw Hannah a few days ago. She was out shopping," Alois shrugged. "Claude moved, he's probably just settling in," he shifted in the seat.

Ciel nodded.

"He moved?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I guess it was too expensive," Alois partially said into his cup as he raised it to his mouth.

"That's strange," Elizabeth stated with curiosity.

"_He's_ strange," Ciel emphasized.

Elizabeth shrugged. "He's just more quiet."

Alois rolled his light blue eyes at her comment. Then she put on a little pout of the disagreement. "You should be ashamed of yourselves," she retorted. The two simply dismissed it.

Their meals were finished when the conversation ended, not that any feelings were hurt. The couple said their goodbyes to Ciel.

Ciel walked to the other side of the restaurant to avoid more conversation. He opened the clear door, at the other side of the parking lot, away from Alois and Elizabeth. When he approached his car, unlocked the door, and sat inside. As he started the car he realized that he'd have to show up early at work tomorrow. He wanted to become the _perfect_ employee to prove Sebastian wrong. He could get a raise just as easily as Sebastian could.

**x**

Sebastian didn't particularly wanted to label himself (out of high school), as he had changed. In high school he talked with a big mouth and constant profanity. Not that it mattered. Many students spoke racial and homophobic slurs, but despite his petty arrogance, he didn't stoop so low. After all, his mother would be very upset and would have ground him.

His now ex-girlfriend, Beast wore promiscuous outfits that broke the dress code and she was often sent home because of it. She spoke out of line with the teachers too and equally got into fights with the students. And with rash will, she sometimes was in trouble with the law. It only happened once or twice, but the students started the buzz anyway.

There were instances of underage drinking at parties as well as a few of his friends smoking. Sebastian had taken part of the drinking, but refused to smoke. Actually, he was arrested once as well. He was at a dumb ass party with loud, booming music. He did some drinking and got drunk, but wasn't that natural? His mother didn't seem to think so. He was an only child with only a mother and she was clearly stressed about that. Maybe that's reason why.

But thank god- praise the lord he didn't get anyone pregnant. What would he have done? He often asked himself when he looked back, but tried not to dwell at the sinking feeling to the pit of his stomach. He didn't have a lot of money in the first place with his only working parent. Neither did he want a fucking baby crying in his year 24/7. Who the fuck would want that- especially a sixteen or seventeen year old teenager?

Even with his provocative girlfriend, underage drinking, smoking, and idiotic friends he did very well in school. He was a straight A student, no exceptions. It seemed that everything came easy to him. Which was why he surprisingly hung up on friends with bad influences are simple minds. His mother surely only put up with him because of his own academic standards. He made up for all of his poor behavior. Heck, he even took many extracurricular classes. Such as cooking. Exceeding his own academic standards was one thing, but deciding what he wanted to do for a career was another. He still hasn't completely decided. He even still avoided it when attending college. He now figured he'd know when taking a few courses. Perhaps something would spark his interest.

Sebastian decided to face his own fear of his old peers from high school, seven years later. When he visited three days before he noticed they were just the same old, loser teenagers. Especially the ones he was around most. Joker and Dagger. Somehow, most of his high school friends hadn't moved after their adolescent rebellion days.

Now in the comfort of his tiny apartment, he sipped a disgusting drink. He thought it may have expired, but it just tasted horrible. He couldn't remember why he had decided to buy cherry cola about a month ago. His face twists in disgust and went to spit it out, but 'endured' the drink. He couldn't waste it so he swallowed, but put it down on the desk next to his laptop.

He sighed. He didn't exactly know how he'd ask for a raise without upsetting his boss. He showed up early and cleaned up everything after his coworkers left, but was that enough? But now that he shared it with Ciel, he was determined with the opportunity to bug Ciel further. At the thought he smirked and went back to typing.

* * *

**A/N:** "_Sometimes the sadistic nature in just one facial expression suggested full-blown sadism and satanic worship."_

I tried my best to be humorous, but hey, oh well. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**_ I'm celebrating 100+ views._ I am so excited. My original plan was not to write more chapters until I received more reviews with constructive criticism. However, I realized that this would not be easy. My fan fiction would not appear on the first few pages, because it would not be updated frequently enough. I hope that this update will encourage more reviews that I can gain from. If I don't get helpful reviews I won't be able to write. I'm still revising my last chapter. This chapter also needs to be edited more. It is only on the second draft. I need some suggestions to go forth with editing.

* * *

Dismissing the closed sign, Ciel opened the door to the bookstore and stepped inside. He was about an hour early for work. The manager always left the door open when he arrived himself.

Ciel looked to the caffe at the left and to his surprise, his face twisted in frustration. Sebastian was there. He was smirking at Ciel's irked expression. "Good morning," he simply said to agitate Ciel further.

"When did you get here?"

"A while ago."

"I see," Ciel snarled and clenched his teeth. "What are you doing? Just standing there? Nothing else for you to do?"

"I've already finished," Sebastian triumphantly confirmed. He gazed at him with satisfaction.

In response, Ciel stormed off to behind the counter. He set down his bag on the floor and marched off again to fix the shelves of books.

He started setting up books on the dark circular tables. He did little things which would be overlooked, but perhaps slight appreciated. He pushed the books completely against the shelves so that they were all equal. As he began to feel more comfortable without any disturbance, Sebastian appeared in front of him when he looked up.

"What are you doing?" Ciel snapped at him with a piercing glare.

"I finished. I decided to see what you're doing." The two usually got along despite the banter, but both pushed a little harder. A competitive stroke in Ciel became increasingly apparent. Ciel was downright fucking terrorized by Sebastian's perfection. He was a natural at everything and obviously a person that was socially popular. The _worst _was the similarity of arrogance and pride.

"Shut up," Ciel growled. "Quit screwing with me. My abilities are just as good as yours."

"Did I ever say that? I don't believe I did. I only said that I'd be able to get a raise. You can't, because you don't do enough. It has nothing to do with ability."

"There's no need to be exact. You know what I meant," Ciel raised his voice. "You must act so perfectly, because you have nothing else to focus on."

Sebastian eye brows furrowed. Before he could reply, Ciel continued. "Did I hit a nerve?"

"You're _ridiculous_. You must be confused. You weren't even able to attend college after high school."

"At least I'm not a _disgusting_ pig!"

"You're lucky I'm not-"

"What's going on?" The manager shouted and the two froze in place. "_Leave. _ What if the customers were here to hear your petty arguments!"

Surely the two were fired. (And surely in deep...) They left peacefully without looking at each other until they left the building itself."Look what you did!" Ciel yapped.

"This isn't my doing," Sebastian retorted and rolled his eyes. "You weren't able to control yourself."

"_Wise ass_." There was a blank silent until Sebastian ruined his composer and broke into a smile. Ciel fell into his trap of insolence and smiled mindlessly too. Unlike Sebastian, his smile wasn't as genuine, but at least one was there. It was a mix of humor, irony, and a smidge (just a hair) sense of relief.

"You're still a dumb ass," Ciel sighed, adverting his eye for a moment.

"Smart ass," Sebastian claimed harshly. "What will you do now?"

"Beg for my job back," Ciel hissed. He imagined himself begging on his knees pathetically, losing all his pride.

"You're still saving for college? You don't live alone, do you?"

"I know that," Ciel scoffs. "I have to earn it by myself."

"Why is that?" Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Why would I not? It isn't my Aunt's responsibility."

Sebastian was honestly a bit surprised. Ciel wanted to take pride in his education. He wanted to be independent, he concluded.

"I suppose it's partially my fault."

Ciel understood that he was at fault too. That he didn't know Sebastian's situation either. Perhaps Sebastian hid his financial situation. He pictured him living alone, considering that Sebastian went to visit his home town. He nodded. "I apologize."

Sebastian returned with a nod and accepted his apology. "Here," he said. "I'll buy you lunch."

"Why?"

"You earned that at the least."

"You don't have to offer your charity."

"I know," Sebastian mimicked. "Come on," he led him to his car. "Get in."

Ciel did as instructed, but with a glare. "Where are we going?"

"The supermarket," Sebastian blandly said.

There was a quiet and awkward silence, but then Sebastian asked, "What type of music do you like?"

"I don't have a favorite." He shrugged and said as if he wasn't opinionated.

Sebastian glanced at him with a small smirk. "I see."

**x**

Sebastian brought back an ice tea and a sandwich for Ciel. He tossed the drink to him and handed him the sandwich. Meal received, Ciel sat on top of the hood of the car. Sebastian joined him, sitting next to him.

"You mentioned I wasn't able to attend college yet."

"Yeah."

"In comparison, have you already earned your degree?" Ciel questioned.

"I'm earning a criminal justice degree."

Ciel laughed. "Really? What are you going to be doing? An ignorant police person?"

"That's the best insult you can think of? And no, I'm not." Sebastian grumbled unpleasantly.

"A bachelor's degree or a master's degree?"

"A bachelor's. What will you be doing?"

"A master's degree in business. I need to move up in the positions of my father's company."

"Hm," Sebastian mused. "What type of company does he run?"

"It's a toy company. It's now run by some pompous, horrid man."

"I'm sorry."

Ciel nodded twice to acknowledge Sebastian's sympathies.

"He promised he'd let me into the business if I earned a master's degree." Ciel clenched his fist at his side and looked down. "I have a plan to run the company myself. He had no right to take over."

"How will you do that?"

"You'll see."

Sebastian's lips curled into another smirk. "I shall when it happens. You intend to know me all that time?"

"I suppose. It'll only be a couple years."

"If you think that way." Truly, Sebastian thought if Ciel's supposed plan did work, he'd have to at least be thirty at the time.

"I'm surprised you want to run a toy company. You aren't too jolly of a person. And you'd be totally stressed out during the holidays. Should you dress up during that time then? Would an elf suit you?"

"Tch. That isn't the point. It was my family's company and it should stay that way," Ciel stated strongly to confirm to himself as well. He wouldn't let his father's company crumble away by some fucking jerk. Some man with power he could not control; that he could not convey.

"You know high school wasn't that long ago," Sebastian changed the subject to his own thoughts.

"I guess so."

"I bet you hardly had friends. You aren't friendly, you also don't seem to want any social interaction.

"I had friends. I didn't want them around though. I was too busy with my studies. You must have been surrounded by groups of people, you're pathetic and narcissistic. You must have needed your peers to feel good about yourself."

"What an interesting claim," Sebastian chuckled. "Yet I was popular in school. I had a girlfriend and all of that _shit_."

"Sounds fitting for you," Ciel laughed. "What? Were you also C average, bad ass kid?"

"Where did you get that idea? I wasn't C average," Sebastian said minority disgusted with Ciel's accusation. "In fact, I was a straight A student," he said proudly.

"Oh, I see. You still upheld your perfect act."

"It wasn't an act. And you probably wanted to catch up to whoever, as you do now."

"Catch up? I've surpassed them," Ciel replied as if he were a God.

"Really? Were you the best in school then?"

"I must have been. I did rather well in school."

"But did you meet your standards?"

"Of course I did," Ciel said snootily with his nose in the air.

Sebastian chuckled. He took a sip of his drink and shifted in his place. It would have been easier if they decided to sit inside the car. But Ciel probably mentally noted otherwise. What if Sebastian had decided to kidnap him after he fattened him up with lunch and- He'd have to get into the car again anyway.

"How were your high school peers anyway?" Ciel asked.

"They were fine. They acted just the same as they did before," Sebastian sighed.

"I see."

"It's odd it's this warm for September."

"Not really," Ciel shrugged. "I think it's still technically summer."

"Whatever," Sebastian snorted. "The weather sucks here in general."

Ciel turned to Sebastian and gave him a look. The conversation had come to the point of talking about the weather.

"What?"

"Nothing," Ciel turned his head to look straight.

"Hey," Sebastian said and Ciel turned to listen again. His eyes widened when Sebastian began to kiss him continuously. He didn't know whether to be enraged, frightened, or disgusted.

On the other hand, Sebastian wanted to demand that Ciel kiss back, but he continued to kiss his lips with slow fondness. He cupped Ciel's cheeks too as Ciel sat almost shaking. He only let him breath for a moment, then kissed him again.

Ciel closed his eye, potentially guarding himself. _If he didn't see it, it didn't happen._

**x**

Sebastian hurriedly unlocked the door to his apartment. As soon as it was opened he brought Ciel inside. He lightly pushed him against the wall. He settled his hands on Ciel's hips, pulling him towards himself as he pressed against him. He kissed his lips softly, beginning a feverish make out.**  
**

An embarrassing moan slipped out from Ciel's lips. Sebastian smirked as Ciel's small arms wrapped around his neck, gripping what he could. Sebastian's eyes stared at Ciel's closed one. He appeared to be concentrating, full of embarrassment. Sebastian figured Ciel had kept a clean slate. But he quickly questioned it as Ciel began to push back against him and gripped his shoulders forcibly, nails slightly digging in. Noticing his own actions, he gripped Sebastian's shirt instead.

_Fucking brat. _Sebastian thought to himself. The kid was _clearly_ trying to ravish him. _Fucking adolescent like movements and shit. That was it. _He picked Ciel up, Ciel's legs around his waist. He laid him on his bed and continued to make out with him.

Ciel opened his eye in surprise, he couldn't help but comply. They kissed more, until Ciel suddenly stopped. He pushed Sebastian off of him, but only ended up straddling him to kiss again. Sebastian moaned in agreement, rubbing small circles on his hips.

The reality had came crashing down on Ciel when Sebastian bucked his hips up. (No matter how ironic the metaphor sounds) "I can't...have sex with you."

"What?" Sebastian asked blankly, too caught up in the moment to understand the uncertainty.

"You heard what I said." For the first time, Sebastian noticed an innocent quality about Ciel. His cheeks were dusted a reddish pink and his voice coated with embarrassment. It was a sweet tone that could replace sugar itself (if sugar involved lust that is). So Sebastian drunkenly gazed at him with building arousal. It made Ciel's blush that much worse.

"Sebastian?" Ciel pronounced his name so shyly sweet. It wasn't like Ciel sounded like a fucking school girl, but Sebastian took to his voice anyway. Even if it sounded so, Sebastian would have been imagining it.

"Yes?" He merely replied, infatuated with Ciel's state. He added affection to his reply, pressing kisses upon Ciel's lips again. Maybe he was going too sappy.

"You heard what I said," Ciel repeated, but with a questioning tone. Rather than saying yes or no, Sebastian continued to peck Ciel's lips gently. Ciel closed his eye for a moment before returning the kisses.

There was a ringing from Ciel's coat pocket which caused them to stop. Figuring it would soon stop, the two picked up from where they were. But the phone continued to ring. Sebastian growled. "Turn it off."

Ciel fumbled his hand in his pocket, bringing out his phone. He looked at the caller curiously. It was Agni and quickly thought of what Alois and Elizabeth had said the day before. Soma was in trouble. However, Sebastian was watching him intensely and impatiently. Going against his own wishes, Ciel answered the call as Sebastian sat up. He groaned. "Hello?"

"Ciel!" Agni exclaimed. "You _have_ to help Soma. He won't listen to me! I don't know where he's at. The man who has been 'brainwashing' him is at some sort of club," he didn't choose his words carefully, in a rush to explain.

It was a too _cliche_ place to be.

* * *

**A/N: **_I thought this was humorous to write, no matter how doped up it was on stupid. _I couldn't help my cliche clubbing idea. Can anyone guess who it is? I wonder if I made it too easy. The next chapter may be a single and longer scene. I'm trying to break the habit of very short scenes. I plan to have at a minimum of 5,000 words in the next chapter. Also, don't worry too much about their 'frustrations'. Thank you for reading. And I beg of you, review so I can do better in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Too preoccupied, Ciel didn't seem to see the huffing Sebastian in bed. As if he were invisible. He leaned back on his hands, watching Ciel's careful gaze on the phone. He clicked his tongue as he brushed back some tangled hair behind his ear. The small action grabbed Ciel's attention. He started back at Sebastian with a mix of fear and anxiety.

"Have the address?"

"Yeah, he just sent it."

"Then I guess I'll have to drive you."

**x**

Ciel furrowed his brow, disgusted by the scene. The club was full of unruly adults, acting like pathetic teenagers who had never had a drink in their life. (Not like Ciel had drank before, but you get the idea).

The music boomed in their ears, surely Advil would later be self-prescribed. The flashing neon lights didn't do any good got their eyes either. Ciel gave a menacing look to a young brunet girl who bumped into him as he was passing through.

His expression worsened when he spotted the man a few feet ahead. He clenched his teeth. The man was sitting amongst promiscuous girls who seemed to latch onto him for dear life. (Which was confusing for Ciel, because he wasn't attractive) He was an old Asian man who had the most unappealing smile. An Asian girl (who must be his favorite), sat on his lap with an emotionless expression. It irked Ciel. The other girls were giggling and appeared to be having a jolly old time.

By the time Sebastian pulled Ciel out of his thoughts, he was standing still. "Is that him?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel nodded to confirm. Agni had sent him a picture just before.

Suddenly, Ciel marched up to the man and his group. "Is your name Lau?" Sebastian cringed in surprise, assuming Ciel would have taken the time to think it through.

The man brought whatever he was smoking out from his lips. He turned from one of the doting girls to Ciel. "Yes?"

"You know Soma."

"Who are you speaking of?"

"A person who you used petty tricks on," Ciel claimed, but the details weren't clear to him personally.

Lau raised an eyebrow.

"He's a young Indian man. You should know," Ciel spat.

"Ah," Lau nodded with a smile. "Yes, I know him. Is he a friend of yours?"

"It isn't any of your business," Ciel hissed. "You've done something to him! Whatever you did, you must fix it." He wasn't sure what type of 'brainwashing' he had done. It may have been drugs, gambling, or similar sorts.

Lau knew he had to weasel out of the situation. Though the boy seemed to be of no threat, he didn't want him cause a scene. He came up with the brightest idea he could for the spur of the moment. "On one condition," he announced.

Ciel waited for a horrifying request, sweat on his brow.

"Have a drink," Lau said. "Celebrate," he raised a glass to Ciel.

Ciel eyed him wearily.

_It must be alcohol. _He thought. No doubt. Or it could possibly be something worse if Ciel let his imagination run wild. He left the other options on the table. Even without justification, he had to. Maybe it was disordered thinking.

He nodded and took the drink, gulping it down. He started at the man and the girls giggling once again. It was _only_ a drink, right?

When he felt a warm hand on his shoulder he began to notice that something was different. There was something wrong with his eyes and his body was numbing. "S-Sebastian?" he tried to talk clearly.

"It's alright," Sebastian responded, trying to stand him up. Ciel hadn't realized he was sitting and Lau appeared no where to be found.

"What's going on?" Ciel asked as he tried to stand.

"Shh," Sebastian brought him into his arms, picking him up.

"Let go!" Ciel shouted. He needed to find Lau, but doubt clouded over. Was it all a dream? "Let go- put me down!"

Sebastian looked sternly at Ciel and glanced around to see few people staring.

"Is everything okay?" a blonde girl asked.

"Fine," Sebastian grunted, but Ciel lazily shook his head.

"Do you know him?" She piped up.

Not realizing the consequences, Ciel nodded. Relief spread across the girl's face.

"He's drunk," Sebastian stated. "I need to take him home."

"Make sure he doesn't drive," the girl instructed as Sebastian took the fidgeting Ciel through the crowd.

"Sebastian!" Ciel pulled his hair and slapped him, acting like a child.

"Calm down," Sebastian growled, grabbing one of his wrists. A familiar face caught Ciel's attention before he could react. _Alois and Claude. _What would Elizabeth think? Alois in a place as crude as this one. Probably having a drink and wasting money on absolute shit. __

"W-wait, Sebastian-"

"Shut up," Sebastian rustled him into the back seat of his car.

Ciel laid back across the seat, panting. "I don't feel good," he struggled to speak.

"I know... It'll be alright," he sighed, looking down at Ciel.

"I feel nauseous," he whined. "I need to call Agni..."

"No," Sebastian replied sternly. "Now sit right."

Ciel shook his head. "C-can't move."

Sebastian sighed, moving him up and buckling his seatbelt.

"Sebastian- please," Ciel begged.

Sebastian ignored his plea and started the car. He occasionally looked back at Ciel from the mirror. Ciel looked as if he were suffering, feeling uncomfortable; groggy. Ciel didn't know what he was asking for now, just wanting the unbearable feelings to stop. Despite the annoying tone, Sebastian continued to ignore him.

He unbuckled Ciel, picked him up, and locked the doors when they reached his apartment. Ciel looked at him with a saddened, frustrated expression. He felt Sebastian's kind touch and warmth as he held him close to his body. He nuzzled his face into Sebastian's neck. Sebastian felt slightly awkward at Ciel's affection and normally would have mocked him.

As he pressed the elevator buttons, Ciel snuggled closer against him. He acted without a care in the world, forgetting all the troubling thoughts with it. All he cared about now was curing the unsettling feeling.

Once Sebastian unlocked the door, he set Ciel on his bed slowly. "Just try to sleep or something." However, the simple command went one ear and out the other. Ciel began to panic again. "Shh," he touched his cheek.

Eventually, the order sunk in.

**x**

Ciel gazed up at a white ceiling with a raging headache. He looked around the room, dumbfounded. It was an exceptionally clean space, organized too. He rose from the bed unsteadily. Though he didn't know where he was, it took him a few moments to recall most of the rest. His eye widened, doing his best to jump out of the bed.

Sebastian peeked into the room to see the scattered brained Ciel. The walls weren't very sound proof. If Ciel were a cat he would be arching and his fur- only something Sebastian would imagine.

"How do you feel?"

Ciel spun around in a haste. "Sebastian?" He nearly yelled.

Sebastian gave him a look of disapproval, selfishly annoyed due to lack of sleep. "Do you remember?"

Ciel blinked a couple times, waiting for the information to come back to him. He nodded.

"The effects seem to be mostly worn off now," Sebastian said. "It's been about twenty hours- it's morning."

Ciel looked toward the shaded window, seeing a tad of light.

"It's good you were sleeping the whole time," Sebastian snorted. "You were a handful."

Ciel whipped his head around to Sebastian. "You claim it was my fault?!" He accused.

"No, I didn't say that," Sebastian stared at him. The two seemed to start a staring contest before Sebastian broke it off with a sigh. "I made you an omelet. Come to the kitchen."

Despite the bitter talk, Ciel joined Sebastian in the kitchen and sat at the bar. Sebastian then set down his breakfast. Ciel's eye widened, surprised how well it was prepared. It looked professional, something you'd see out of a cookbook that made everything look easy. But surprise quickly faded. Of course. Sebastian happened to be perfect at everything. He began eating as Sebastian watched him.

Both felt a slight tense in the room from the silence. "Did you already eat?"

"Yes," Sebastian replied. "I stayed awake the entire night. I didn't want you to do something stupid."

Ciel scoffs. "I see."

"Do you feel alright?"

"I just have a slight headache."

Sebastian nodded. "Ah. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You should probably lay down again."

Ciel agreed and laid down on the bed.

Sebastian cleaned up the kitchen. He stayed quiet as he washed the dish slowly, unfocused. Either way Ciel's plate was now clean. His ears would have perked up if he were a cat, hearing a phone ringing. Ciel's phone.

Sebastian walked into the other room with anger across his face. Ciel looked up from his phone at him. Sebastian glared at him and took away his mobile phone.

"Hey!" Ciel yelled. "It's Agni!"

Sebastian turned off his phone, glaring at him. "You don't need to talk to him now."

Ciel tried to grab it from him, but Sebastian just raised his hand higher. "Give it!"

"No," Sebastian said sternly. "You can't handle it on your own. The police should get involved."

"It isn't any of your business!"

"It is. Now rest until it completely wears off."

"No! I need to call my aunt anyway, she doesn't know where I'm at!"

"You should have called her before."

"Just give the fucking phone back!"

"No."

Ciel glared down at the floor until Sebastian moved to sit next to him. He kissed Ciel's cheek which turned a light red. Sebastian then took the opportunity to kiss his lips lightly.

"I apologize," Ciel quietly said. It wasn't a thank you, however.

"I forgive you," Sebastian replied. "But I won't give you your phone. You have to be more careful. You can't go back home yet. What would you do?"

Ciel couldn't answer. He didn't know what he'd make up or what the consequences of that night would be.

"See?" Sebastian questioned softly.

Ciel nodded.

Sebastian touched his cheek. "Lay down please."

Ciel complied. "Stay here."

Sebastian smiled. "I will."

**A/N:** A _late_ Christmas update! I realized I wasn't able to write 5,000 words half way through this chapter. I don't know how to further describe this scene. I'm hoping I'll be able to ease in to the plot better now that everything is put into place. In the two previous chapters I've written, I wanted to show the readers the atmosphere and relationships before I get into the storyline.

I'm not too familiar with date rape drugs. I used a mix of different symptoms without using a specific type. Please excuse it.

Anyway, I'm generally curious to what age Sebastian physically is. I think he looks like he's in his early thirties, but many people have said in his twenties. What do you think?


End file.
